The Night Will Go As Follows
by rockstar-101
Summary: They faced him three times, forcing themselves to be the object of his destruction and a world's salvation. '...parents who had already defied Voldemort three times.' Rating for one adult situation and some language. Oneshot. Songfic to The Night Will Go


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. The song is owned by The Spill Canvas**

**A/N: This is written by request from GraceMarionPotter. This is written a little differently then normal and it was kind hard to write. Enjoy all and please review.**

Defy diˈfī dəˌfaɪ diˌfaɪ dɪˌfʌɪ

Verb (** -fies**,** -fied**) trans.

• trans. appear to be challenging (someone) to do or prove something…

"I do." The auburn haired bride said, facing her very soon to be husband. She didn't wear an over the top and very expensive gown but a simple silk dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She didn't hold a bouquet of the traditional white roses but of her favorite white lilies. Her veil didn't flow for miles behind her, but stopped at her shoulder blades. She didn't have a line of bride's maid, she had none.

"I do." The messy haired groom said, to his very new bride. He didn't wear a tuxedo with all the fixings but a pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt. He only had a best man standing next to him. His voice cracked as he said his vows and his hands shook as he slid the diamond ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." No loud earth shaking cheers erupted in the church but a small wave from the small amount guests seated in the small church.

_**In a romantic fashion**_

_**I will experiment with my fear right before her eyes**_

_**And every smile that's unveiled will be soaked**_

_**In my nervous charm**_

They stood in the middle of their house, the only two souls in an empty house. He took her hand and guided her through the downstairs of the house, telling her all of his grand ideas for the home then took her to the backyard and imagined his own son playing with his first broom then took her back around to the front yard, where they stood together on the front porch, staring up at their first home.

"It's ours." He whispered, pulling his auburn haired love closer.

"It's wonderful." She told him. Then he scooped her up and carried over the threshold to the upstairs master bedroom. The room was filled with candles, a mattress covered in turquoise sheets lay in the middle of the room. He gently laid her down on the mattress, she stared up at him with mixed emotions in her eyes.

"Is everything all right?" He asked; he saw the fear flash in her emerald eyes, "We'll be all right, I promise."

She nodded, "Everything is all right." She leaned forward and captured her husband's lips. Their kiss turned quickly passionate as his hands slid up her sides and her fingers meshed into his hair. His hands slowly made their way up her body until one hand started massaging her breast. She moaned in his touch and arched into his hand. His lips left hers to take the time to slide her shirt over her head then quickly freed her from her bra. Her body shivered at the sudden loss of warmth, her husband saw her shiver and quickly covered her body with his as his lips captured hers again. Her hands slipped under his shirt, running her fingers over his muscular body until her fingers came back to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Their skin was finally pressing against each other. She took advantage of his hovering over her to undo the zipper and belt on his pants and slid them down his legs. He shimmed out of them and set to work on her pants; she lifted her hips to help him slide her pants and panties off her, just as she had done to him a minute ago. It wasn't a long time after that their bodies were united as one as his hips thrusting to hers and her hips met his. The muscles of her body tightened and her eyes closed as she cried out her release. Moments later her husband grunted his release into her. With one last kiss, he collapsed on the mattress next to her and she curled up next to him.

_**Then I'll say**_

_**"Is everything alright?**_

_**There's been a few things I've been meaning**_

_**To let go of tonight"**_

_**And she will say**_

_**"Everything's just fine**_

_**So you can put an end to your worrying mind"**_

_**And then our lips will collide**_

The hot August air filled the room, half a dozen people stood in a line in front of a man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles.

"You all here do decree that from hence forth, you will stand together in unity to bring an end to the war that has been brewing for years and has finally engulfed us all." The old man spoke to the people before him, "I must let you know that this journey will be dangerous and we will lose many of our loved ones but we will prevail over this evil." The man paused before he continued, "If none of you wish to back out now." No one said a word, "Then I would like to welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix and thank you for your allegiance and bravery." The tense crowd loosened their shoulder as they lined up again to shake the man's hand.

"I'm glad to have you two on my side." The old man said to the messy haired man and to the auburn haired women behind him.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else." The messy haired man said, "The Potters will always be with you." The old man embraced him in a hug then did the same to the women, adding a small kiss to her cheek.

"If you're ready, I have a mission for you." He told them and she nodded slowly. He motioned for the couple to follow him; the women hesitated but her husband added a comforting hand to the small of her back and together they followed the old man and their former professor.

"Sending both of you out on a mission such as this, is like sending my own children." Their former professor said, sitting across from them while they sat on a couch hand in hand, "If you two weren't the two greatest witch and wizard of your time I wouldn't have let you join but of course I know you both too well and know that my disapproval wouldn't have stopped either of you." A chocked laughed echoed from all of them, "There has been a high rumble of Death Eater activity in the small town of Victoria. I was hoping you two would go there and help put an end to the senseless murders."

_**The August sky will then bare witness**_

_**To a brand new chapter with torn up pages**_

_**When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening**_

_**To my courage**_

_**As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair**_

_**And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter**_

_**And I don't care**_

_**No, 'cause they don't matter**_

_**And I don't care**_

"Of course." The young man said, "When do you want to us to leave?"

"As soon as you can."

"First thing tomorrow." The young man answered immediately.

Neither of them slept that night, tossing and turning, a million worries running through their minds and no way to comfort each other. They both knew that "Everything will be alright" won't work because neither of them knew if everything will be all right; they both knew that "There's nothing to worry about" won't work because they both knew that there is a lot to worry about. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, she was just stepping out of the shower and he was just climbing out of bed.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, stopping her on her way into the bedroom and his way into the bathroom. Her voice had abandoned her and all she could do was nod. He kissed her on the forehead before going to get ready.

They apparated to just outside Victoria, wearing muggle clothing with their wands tucked into their waste band; they wanted to blend in, they didn't want to be spotted. The town was a small muggle town that seemed like everyone knew everyone and they stuck out like the two strangers they were. The duo ducked into a small diner, slipping into a back corner booth.

"What can I get you two?" A waitress asked.

"Two sodas." He ordered, trying to send her away as quick as possible.

"And two cheeseburgers." His lovely companion added before the waitress left. They sat observing the patrons of the diner while they babied their burgers and drinks. Their burgers were halfway eaten when the bell over the door chimed and a familiar figure walked in, taking a seat at the counter. Their eyes didn't leave him but he never spotted them. Once the man at the counter, paid for his meal and walked out the door, the duo dropped muggle money on the table and hurried out after him. They kept their distance, making sure that he wouldn't sense them nor would he notice them if he turned around. The man glided through the crowd, knowing precisely where he was going. The surroundings changed as he walked, quickly changing from small businesses to old homes. A left at the first street, then a right and then another right; from the corner the two watched him walk up to the crowd standing outside the fifth house from the corner. With a flick of his wand, the man they were following changed into long black robes and a mask covering his face, like his companions. A bright light erupted from one wand the front door to the house blasted off its hinges and the crowd outside the house flooded the home. The young couple pulled their wands out of their waistband and ran towards the house under siege. Cries of pain filled their ears as they ran into the house, without hesitation the two ran towards the cries, bursting into the room in a hail of spells. The terrorists were taken by surprise and quickly abandoned their torture to turn on their intruders. The couple was out numbered three to one but they shot spell after spell, taking down as many Death Eaters as possible. The Death Eaters were dropping like flies and the couple were pushing through their own pain knowing that their lives depended on it. The Death Eaters, the remaining ones, stood before the duo unarmed and in complete shock; they went from in command to cowering kittens. The couple had thought they had won that the battle was over but in a whirl of a black cloak, another figure appeared between them and the cowering Death Eaters. His red eyes locked on them and a sneer appeared across his lips. Just as the two registered who stood before them, they were flying through the air before crashing into the banister outside the room. The man with the red eyes laughed as he slowly made his way out of the room, closely followed by his followers.

"I should have know the old crack pot would be sending you too soon." The devil of a man said to them. The messy haired man, bravely got to his feet, sending a spell at the figure before him. The red-eyed man flicked his wand, deflecting the spell, "I've been waiting to meet you too." His red eyes wandering from hazel to emerald, "I have a little proposal for you both; wise up and join my ranks or die."

"Fuck you." The man with the hazel eyes yelled getting ready to shot another spell at the devil before him when he felt a tug on his pant leg and before he knew it he felt a familiar squeeze. The man with the devil red eyes stared at the empty spot between him and the banister with an amused smile.

The familiar surroundings of the home he and his wife had made appeared before him. His wife lay down on the floor at his feet with a mangled sigh.

"How…" The man trailed off.

"I apparated out." She said. He crouched down next to her running his hands through her hair and kissing her passionately.

Once…

_**Brash and hopeful**_

_**That my luck will not perish tonight**_

_**When the overcast tries to kill me**_

_**It's your slow motion rain**_

_**That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive**_

The cracking of leaves and sticks and of heaving breathing disturbed the dead of night. A flash of red light up the forest, illuminating the fleeing couple as they jumped over tree roots and maneuvered around trees. Another flash of red light just barely missed the man with the messy jet-black hair. He, his partner, and one other person being pulled by his partner ran faster, feeling their chasers getting closer. The trees began to thin out and they finally emerged in a clearing but they weren't any safer. The footsteps behind them had disappeared and the two had slowed down, trying their best to catch their breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the red flash flying towards her and was just able to tackle her to the ground before the spell hit her. They looked up from the position to see the wall of Death Eaters fanning out to surround them, their circle getting tighter as they closed in on the two and one leading the way before the Death Eaters. They couldn't apparate, it had been blocked, and their portkey wouldn't work for another five minutes.

"Cornered once again it seems" The man leading the pack of Death Eaters said, "And no way out this time." His voice was light, he was almost laughing. Silence engulfed all the living, the Death Eaters stopped closing in on the trio while the leading man took a few steps more. The man with messy jet-black hair and his auburn haired partner put themselves between the man and the third person with them, who was crying hysterically, "Now it seems you have something I want." He said looking passed the two.

"And it will stay that way." The trapped man said.

"You're in no position to mouth off, Potter." The slender man with grey skin and sharp red eyes snapped. The women took a step away from her partner, grabbing the crying women by the arm and whispering in her ear. In an instant, almost as if the two could read each other's minds, the man threw a spell at their captor while the women yanked the other to the ground with her just as the spell that her husband sent was deflected back at them, stunning one of the Death Eaters behind them. The duo battled back to back while the new comer was crouched at their feet. A flash of green light was shot from the man leading the pack of Death Eaters and the women on the floor tried to escape it but she wasn't near quick enough. The auburn haired women, cried out in anger and surprise but she never got the chance to avenge the women's death; she suddenly felt the familiar tug behind her navel and the world around her disappeared turning into their safe home.

Twice…

_**Brash and hopeful**_

_**That my luck won't perish tonight**_

_**And when the overcast tries to kill me**_

_**It's your slow motion rain**_

_**That falls warm on my neck that keeps me alive**_

She was pregnant, she just found out. Her first child; it would be their first child. She was so excited but even excitement in that form didn't last for long in the times that was living. She hasn't told him yet; she never got the chance and as they stood defenseless, she feared she would never get the chance to. She laced her hand in his before a sudden, overwhelming stinging pain over took her body. She withered to the floor, screaming in pain. Her messy haired husband tried to go to her aid but he found himself frozen, forced to watch her pain. He yelled at their torturer, threatening him to stop then begging him to stop as she continued to scream out and squirm in pain. The devil incarnate, their torturer, watched with a twisted smile as the man struggled in his invisible bonds and his wife lay on the floor heaving for breath during the sudden absence of the chastening pain. She wanted to throw up and he wanted to hold her. She pushed away her nausea to glare up at her laughing captor.

"How will you two manage to escape this one?" The man with the red eyes drawled as he circled them like a vulture, "You probably wont." He added lightly.

"I'll get free of this and rip you limb from limb, Voldemort." The bound man growled; the red-eyed man stiffened at his words.

"Ja…don't." The weak women managed to say. Voldemort swooped down on her and took her chin in his hand, so she looked up at her husband.

"It seems your wife has finally come to terms with her fate." Voldemort wiggled her face before let it fall back to the ground, "I'm sure she will be able to persuade you." He said before closing the door behind him and the man was released from his invisible bonds.

He dropped to his feet immediately, scooping up his fiery haired wife, rocking her and crying into her hair.

"We can't do this any longer." She whispered, "We have to concede."

"Shhh…I'll get us out of here."

"I don't think that baby can take much more."

"Wh-what?" The man mumbled, "Baby?" The women nodded, forcing a smile, "We're going to have a baby." His eyes teared up as he said the words. He kissed her head, "Can you walk?"

"I'll try." He helped her to her feet.

He tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked. He threw himself against the door, again and again and again until he fell threw the splintered door. He kicked aside the spear shaped pieces for his wife to step through. They had no wands on them and were virtually defenseless.

"Do you think we'll be able to find our wands?" She asked as she held onto his arm while they silently stalked through the hallway. He mutely shrugged.

He motioned for her to wait while he quietly stepped into the first room they came upon that had an opened door. She didn't feel right standing around and waiting but she didn't have the strength. Her hands slid subconsciously to her lower stomach. He reappeared with a large smile and two wands, their wands, in his hands. She sighed in relief as she took her wand and apparated out.

Dumbledore was in their living room when they apparated in.

Thrice…

_**Brash and hopeful**_

_**That my luck will not perish tonight**_

_**And when the overcast tries to kill me**_

_**It's your slow motion rain**_

_**That falls warm on my neck that keeps me alive**_

Their son was born at the end of July with messy jet-black hair like his father and shocking emerald eyes like his mother. His mother held him while seated in the rocking chair of his nursery; he was blissfully innocent to the war and fear that surrounded him and the only time his parents forgot about their fear was when they held him in their arms. He didn't know of their hidden existence to the world; he didn't know what his parents had to give up to keep him safe. He couldn't feel the bout of depression that his father battled because he was locked inside his home, unable to help any longer in the war that his friends were fighting against and the helplessness he felt because he no longer held his family's safety in his own hands but trusted it in another.

The man sat with his face in his hands, wishing that it wasn't his family that was faced with this horror; he knew it was wrong to wish this pain upon another but he finally had everything he wanted, the women he fought so hard to make love him and the son he had always dreamed of, but he felt like he had nothing; he felt hallow. He just wanted to raise his family like any other family; he let out a chocked laugh, their lives have never been like the rest. The door burst opened while he compared his life with the movie perfect life. He jumped to his feet and found himself looking into the red eyes of the grim reaper.

_**Consider this song a testament**_

_**Of my devotion to your saccharine scent**_

_**And to be completely honest**_

_**You're not like all the rest**_

_**You're not like all the rest**_

_**Oh no, you're not like all the rest**_

_**You're not like all the rest**_

_**You're not like all the rest**_

The wizarding world celebrated their new liberated-fearless lives; barely taking note of those that gave their lives for this freedom. James Potter laid face up in his what was once his living, his eyes lifeless and his body cold. Lily Evans-Potter's fiery auburn hair was sprawled out around her in her son's nursery, her body held no air; no life.

**A/n: I wrote this story in such a way that you weren't suppose to know the identities until the end of the story (even though I'm sure you'll knew who they were). Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it; it took me a long time to write. Please leave me a review.**


End file.
